Furry
by Craw-chan
Summary: What happens when Brad turns into a little...furry thing!^^ BradXSchu (shonen ai)
1. Furry I

Hi minna-san! I'm kinda bored so I'm writing this absolutely senseless ´thing´ (though I should be doing my homework ^^') It's a BradXSchu (What else???) There's shounen ai in it... I don't know if there will be yaoi so be prepared for anything ^____^  
  
This fic is for my koi *wink* because he likes cats so much. Ganbatte!!! I'm always there for you...  
*caugfh* Okay back to the fic...  
  
Furry  
  
One of those missions again, Crawford thought bored, they're getting really boring.   
Hey but this time it was a mission from Sß   
and not from that bastard Takatori.   
He smiled, maybe ther will be something exiting this time. He checked his team over again.   
All weapons where there, Farf had his knifes,   
Nagi a gun (though he didn´t really need it...)   
and Schuldig... Schuldig wasn't there at all.   
Crawford groaned.   
"Nagi get the car started, I'll come after with Schuldig..."  
With that he went back into the house.   
"Schuldig!!!"   
The american called angry.   
No answer.   
He went into the hall.   
"Schuldig!!!"   
He called again. Still no answer, so he went   
into the living room. There he could see the   
red spiky hair of the telepath from   
who was sitting on the couch.   
"Schu-"   
Crawford stopped at seeing that   
the redhead was asleep.   
Damn, how could this boy look so...  
innocent when he was asleep? He asked himself.   
Schuldig was a killer just like him.   
Crawford went a few steps nearer to   
the sleeping form, god the boy did look sweet.   
With a sudden blush he threw the thought away, Schuldig didn´t like Crawford   
and Crawford knew that, even if the   
german hadn't ever said it.   
The redhead tried never to be near the   
american and if he ever came near the boy, Schuldig shied away. It hurt the pre-cog deep inside when Schuldig did that, cause somehow he   
liked the teasing telepath but Crawford   
wouldn't give in to feelings.   
The raven-haired man went nearer and suddenly Schuldig´s eyes fluttered open.   
They widened as they focused on the leader of Schwarz. Blushing he pressed himself   
further into the couch back, Crawford's   
face inches away from his.   
"W-what..?"   
The redhead asked startled, then he set   
his grin back up again.   
"What do you want Brad?"   
He asked face back to normal.   
"Don't call me that..."   
The american stood back and looked down at the younger man.   
"We are going."   
"Huh?"   
"The mission, we nearly started without you."   
Schuldig stood up and patted his clothes flat.   
"Then let's don't loose anymore time with chatting, ne Braddy?"   
With that the german went out of the room.   
The pre-cog just looked after the redhead and sighed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Schwarz came to the area where Sß had ordered them to there was a fight running. Everywhere where broken bits of the houses which had once stood there. Crawford looked around carefully.   
He couldn't see anything but he knew there was something very strong somewhere here.   
"Careful..."   
He warned the others.   
Slowly he went in front of the rest and lead them nearer to the middle of a ring where there was nothing. It was too quiet for Crawford's likes.   
Suddenly a shadow appeared over the group.   
"Woha, what's that???"   
Schuldig called. The raven-haired man   
took a step to the shadow.   
A light came out of the shadow and   
like lightning it hit the american.   
Everything went black on him and he fell   
to the ground.   
"We're out of here!"   
Schuldig´s voice called.   
"Get going!"   
Was the last he heard before he was picked up and then he fell unconscious.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Crawford woke again he didn´t open his eyes immediately.   
He felt...   
funny.   
Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the redhead in front of him. Somehow he could see the   
german clearly although he didn´t feel his   
glasses on his nose. Schuldig stood up and   
took a few steps nearer to him.   
He suddenly looked much bigger than usual.   
Crawford wanted to say something but he...   
meowed???   
Startled the american looked at Schuldig who was standing in front of him.   
Crawford registered that they where in   
Schuldig´s room. He tried to speak but again   
the same.   
/What... happened?/   
Crawford asked mentally. Slowly the telepath reached for a mirror near his bed and held it to the   
pre-cog. In the mirror was a cute little   
black kitten which was lying on a red pillow.   
Crawford's eyes widened and the   
kittens in the mirror did the same.   
/Oh god!!!/   
He called mentally, the only way   
he could speak, and jumped up.   
With a loud meow he fell from the cupboard he had been sitting on. Schuldig caught the   
little bundle before it hit the ground.   
Feeling the hands of the german close around him Crawford panicked.   
With the little paws he had, the american   
tried to struggle free.   
"Aah!"   
Schuldig let the kitten fall to the ground.   
He was holding his hand and glaring down at the whimpering american.   
"You..."   
He had scratched the telepath,   
not even willingly. Scooting back he bumped   
into the board of the cupboard and   
looked up at the redhead. Fear in his dark eyes was clearly seably, his ears where turned back and he was shaking.   
Crawford had knew a moment like this would come someday,   
that the german would try to kill him but he hadn't thought he would be so   
helpless when it would happen. Now was the redheads best chance to do it. Slowly a   
hand reached out to the shaking kitten,   
the pre-cog closed his eyes and shielded   
his face with his paws, waiting for the pain...   
But nothing happened.   
As he opened them again and looked   
from under a furry black paw   
Schuldig was kneeling before him with a smile   
on his face.   
"You scared aren't you?"   
The german asked.   
"You don't have to... do you think I would want to hurt you? I wouldn't even try to harm you when you are this defenceless..."   
He carefully reached out his hand to the black kitten. /I never wanted to hurt you, Brad.../   
Schuldig whispered into his mind.   
Slowly Crawford patted nearer to the other mans hand. Sniffing at it,   
looking up at his face and carefully climbing into the open palm clumsily.   
Schuldig smiled even more as he felt the smooth fur tickling his hand.   
Gently he heaved the kitten up onto his bed and sat before it so their eyes where on the same level.   
/I-I'm sorry I scratched you Schuldig... I was scared... Your hands where so... I'm sorry.../ Crawford told the telepath.   
/It's okay, it didn´t really hurt. I was just surprised. Sorry that I let you fall.../   
/Schuldig... what happened? Why am I an... animal?/ the american asked, even his mental voice wavering. /Well you weren't hurt it seems...   
And the only thing I know is that you where hit by that shadow. I set Nagi to find something similar to what happened to you and get information./   
Schuldig sighed and looked down at the kitten which had chosen to lie down.   
/I'm sorry I can't do more for you.../   
The german put his arms on the bed and rested his head on them.   
/Don't say that, at least I can talk with you and you can understand me. And you could let me stay in your room.../   
Crawford tappsed over to those arms and cuddled up against them.   
Startled Schuldig looked up and at the vehemence of his movement the kitten fell over.   
"Wha-"   
Little dark blue eyes looked up at the redheads face. /Schuldig... I-I... Only this one time... please... help me with this, I can't handle it alone... I feel so weak... I'm scared... please./   
It was a small plea coming from a even smaller creature. The redhead carefully   
cupped his hands around the kitten and   
pulled the small thing to his chest, gently he stocked the black fur. Crawford had a funny, warm feeling.   
He didn´t really know what it was but it felt good.   
/I'll protect you Brad. I promise... I won't let anyone hurt you!/   
The american purred thankfully.   
/Schuldig... Arigatou./   
The american whispered quietly. Slowly Schuldig stood up, still holding the little bundle of fur safely to his chest.   
/We'll go down and see what Nagi found out, okay?/ Crawford meowed.   
With that the german opened the door and went down to the computer room.   
There was a steady tipping coming out of the open door. "Nagi? Have you found something out?"   
Nagi looked up from the screen,   
midnight eyes flashing from the light Schuldig had turned on. Nagi spotted the little kitten and   
jumped up.   
"Schuldig?"   
The boy pointed at the kitten.   
"Yeah, this is our Craw."   
He answered and held the american   
kitty into the air. Crawford meowed in fear.   
"It's okay Braddy!"   
Schuldig held him safely to his chest again.   
A little grumble came from the kitten.   
/Schuldig.../   
"It's okay, don't worry."   
He told the little cat. Nagi grinned.   
"I've found some information's... It happened two times in Sß before, but I'm not very far with my researches, you'll both have to wait."   
He told the redhead. The man grinned and stared down to Crawford.   
"So we have plenty of time for ourselves..."   
It sounded like a treat to Crawford and Nagi and both shivered.   
"Schuldig... you wouldn't hurt him would you?"   
The telekinet asked unsure what to think. Normally Schuldig and Crawford didn´t come out together. But he didn´t know why. The german looked at Nagi.   
"Do you really think I would hurt him in this state? That I would ever hurt him?"   
With that the man turned and went out again,   
strait up to his room with the kitten in his arms.  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
It's a bit short I know but I'm tired, so bye for now *jawn*  
  
Craw-chan 


	2. Furry II

Okay now this is the second chapter of Furry... I still don't know when this will end  
There'll be Shounen ai somewhere in here so watch out, okay? It'll definitely be BradXSchu!!!   
Could be that there is yaoi to but I don't think so...  
  
Still for my koi. Love you!!!! I'm Sorry for what I said…  
  
Furry II  
  
Back in the germans room Schuldig sighed.   
"And now?"   
He asked Crawford letting him down onto the floor.   
/I don't know... I can't do any work like this.../   
"Oh, god! Always the workaholic aren't we."   
The german said looking down at the black kitten. His eyes where playful.   
"I want to find something out..."   
Schuldig said, a little gleam in his eyes.   
Crawford gulped. The redhead knelt down in front   
of the kitten and stretched out a hand.   
The american looked at the hand witch slowly came nearer to him.   
/Schuldig.../   
The telepath startled to tickle the ear of the kitten. With a jump Crawford backed away a bit,   
but suddenly he had the urge to purr and rub along the other mans hand.   
So he did it,   
even liking it.   
Slowly he rubbed along the smooth skin and purred contently.   
The redhead grinned at the actions of the   
normally icy american.   
/Hey, Brad! So evectional?/   
Schuldig asked mentally. Crawford shot together and looked at the german shocked.   
/I didn´t know you liked me so much./   
He added with a nearly mean grin. If Crawford would have been a human at that moment   
he would have blushed deeply,   
but he couldn't do so, so he just let his head sink   
and slowly padded away.   
/G-gomen.../   
He whispered achingly, leaving the room of the telepath trough the open door.   
It had hurt Crawford deep inside to be teased   
in that way by the german.   
He had found out that he had feelings for the thin redhead when he was tucked   
safely to his chest, not knowing if the   
feelings where right,   
but knowing they where there.   
Now he knew that Schuldig had just been playing with him.   
Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts   
as he heard footsteps behind him.   
The american was grabbed and heaved up into the air. Meowing in shock, Crawford looked back   
and saw the familiar orange mop of hair   
of the telepath he had just thought of.   
/Schuldig..?/   
The german smiled apologizingly and   
gently stroked the fur of the kitten.   
At the warm feeling of the hand gliding over   
his back Crawford closed his eyes and purred.   
"I'm sorry, I didn´t want to tease you in any way Brad... It was just a joke. Don't be mad at me..."   
It was a mild voice which the german asked with. /I...It's okay.../   
/Do you still want to stay in my room?/   
Crawford rubbed his head against the chest of the redhead.   
/If it's okay with you.../   
The pre-cog answered. With that   
Schuldig turned and went back into his room.   
The american yawned and stretched his little   
body as he was sat back onto the soft bed of   
the other Schwarz.   
"Are you tired?"   
The telepath asked going over to his dresser.   
/A bit.../   
Crawford admitted.   
"I am to, let's go to bed. Okay?"   
The black kitten meowed and nodded.   
Schuldig got changed behind the door of his   
dresser. Carefully Crawford watched the german,   
his movements, the way he tossed his hair over his shoulder, the colour of his skin   
witch was visible from behind the door of the dresser. /He's beautiful... Wait? What am I thinking? He's a man... It can't be... NO!/   
The little kitten shook his head frantically.   
/What are you thinking, Brad?/   
Schuldig looked from behind the door,   
his chest naked a pyjama top in one of his hands.   
The pre-cog looked away and jumped from the bed. /N-Nothing! I'm going to sleep!/   
Climbing up the cupboard, he had first woken up on, clumsily. Dressed up,   
the redhead came over to the cupboard and looked down at the little black fur ball.   
/Well, good night.../   
Gently the telepath laid a small blanket over the kitten. /Hmpf.../   
Schuldig turned off the light and opened the window, then he went into his bed.   
Crawford listened to the rain outside.   
He didn´t like rain, really.   
He heard the other mans breath become evener. Suddenly a lightning cracked trough the night.   
The little kitten shot together in shock.   
A loud thunder growled through the air and   
the american started to bibber.   
/I hate this!/   
He thought to himself. Another lightning and he gave up. The pre-cog took the blanket between his teeth and jumped off the cupboard.   
Slowly he tappsed over to Schuldig´s bed and meowed quietly.   
Nothing came from the german so Crawford tried again, this time a bit louder.   
Nothing.   
Nearly giving up the little kitten looked out of the window and another lightning lighted up the room. Carefully he scratched at the blanket,   
meowing again.   
This time the redhead stirred slightly and suddenly green orbs sleepily looked down at the kitten.   
/Um... Schuldig.../   
The thunder growled louder than even before and Crawford shot together again looking up at the german hopefully.   
Even in the dark the american could see Schuldig´s smile. Two hands reached out of the bed and   
heaved the little kitten up into it.   
A warm sheet draped over the american and   
he sighed happily.   
/I never imagined Schuldig could be this kind.../   
He thought to himself. Settling down at the   
edge of the bed, Crawford prepared to go to sleep,   
but he found out he couldn't so he turned and   
tossed for a while, as suddenly a hand pulled him further into the warmth and he was pressed   
to Schuldig´s chest.   
Gently the redhead started to stroke the kitten soothingly.   
"Oyasumi..."   
The german whispered. Soon Crawford was asleep,   
still cuddled up to Schuldig. The next morning Schuldig woke first, looking down at the kitten in   
his arms which was purring quietly.   
/Well, so much for our ice cold bastard.../   
He thought and smiled. He had always liked the american, but he had been to scared   
to be rejected so, Schuldig had never told him anything about it and tried to stay away from the man.   
But now, he had found out that even the   
all mighty Bradley Crawford was just a human.   
At that thought the telepath had to grin,   
no the american pre-cog wasn't all   
that mighty at the moment.   
He was weak and helpless.   
Slowly the little kitten in his arms started to stir.   
It meowed and looked up at Schuldig.   
"Ohaiyou Brad!"   
The german chirped and sat up. Crawford yawned cutely and stretched.   
/Good morning, Schuldig./  
The american answered.   
"Slept good?"   
The little kitten nodded and stood up an the bed.   
/There was something we had to do... Let me think.../   
Schuldig stared down at the american.   
"What are you thinking about... Wait, I don't really have to think about that. It's about work. Isn't it?"   
Crawford jumped from the bed,  
promptly slipped. With a loud meow, he tumbled over the floor.   
/Shit!!!/   
He called inside his own mind.   
/I hate this body!!!/  
Schuldig snickered.  
/Get out of bed Schuldig! We have to go to work!/   
The black kitty said mentally as he had looked at the alarm clock. The redhead groaned.   
"I knew this would come."   
Reluctantly Schuldig got out of bed, his hand running through his hear to untangle it.   
Looking back Crawford saw how the thin telepath yawned and stretched, his nightshirt slipping an healthy amount over his waistband.   
Again, if he could he would have blushed.   
Running to the door hastily, he remembered he couldn't open it and so he looked back at the   
changing german.   
/Open the door, Schuldig!/  
He said in an angry tone. He really wasn't happy about feeling this funny things about Schuldig.   
"Okay, okay! Wait a sec!"   
Topless, the german went over to the door,   
opening it quickly. As fast as he could the little kitten ran out of the room.   
/Why was he in such a hurry..?/   
Schuldig thought, scratching his head.   
The american ran to the staircase and stopped promptly in front of it.   
/Why always me?/   
Huffing, he carefully climbed down one of the stairs. /Why do there have to be so much Stairs in this house?/   
After a lot of climbing he had managed half of the stairs. Suddenly he heard footsteps.   
Looking around he saw the white hair of the house maniac.   
/Oh god, that too?/   
Quietly he curled up on the stair he was sitting on, hoping that Farfarello would go by without seeing him.  
  
t.b.c  
  
So how was it??? It's only the third Fic I posted so tell me, please!   
I'm sorry about all the wrong grammar and all the wrong stuff, but I'm living in Germany for too long…  
Hope you enjoyed it!!! There's more to come, but I've got tons of exams in school in the next weeks   
So it could take a time, gomen. To all that a real big sorry to Ray-chan, that it is taking so long, don't worry we WILL sand it, I promise!!!   
  
Craw-chan 


	3. Furry III

Well, this is the third part of Furry.  
How will it go on? Don't know myself *ss*   
Hope you like it!!   
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!   
Thank you very much,   
even for the one from Aiko-san!   
I'm sorry you didn´t like my fic, but not everyone has the same taste. Well but it IS a `fiction`, ne?   
And in a fiction I can put MY thoughts and feelings down (the thing with the lightening is because, I am afraid of it -_-').   
And by the way, who told you about Crawford´s and Schuldig´s character? I mean how do you know how they really are?   
(not that I would...) How they behave when they're alone. You definitely can't see how they behave in the Episodes or the Manga   
(what really is disappointing!). It's just your opinion that they are like that.   
So is this mine that they can be like I write them.   
And I feel the same way if I read a death fic,   
no one forced you to read it, but anyway thanks for your review!  
  
  
  
Well, this part is (as always -_-') for MY Koi!!!  
  
Furry III  
  
  
  
The irishman stopped and looked around as if he had heard the thought of his leader. Spotting the little fur ball on the staircase.   
Grinning, Farfarello put his knifes away and went nearer to the american.   
Crawford absolutely didn´t like the one-eyed man.   
And he didn´t like him one bit more in this situation.   
The hand of the irishman came   
dangerously nearer to the kitten. And suddenly he heaved him up into the air.   
/Oh great, now he's going to carve me up./   
Trying to squirm free the other man only held tighter to the little pre-cog,   
so tight that he had problems breathing. Meowing pleadingly,   
Crawford stopped struggling. Letting go a bit again, Farfarello went on in the floor.   
He was heading to the kitchen, that at least the little kitten could tell.   
/What is he doing..?/   
They reached the kitchen and Farfarello set the american onto a counter going over to the sink.  
Filling a little plate with water he sat it down in front of the startled Crawford.   
The kitten looked up at the other Schwarz and saw the `crazy` man smiling   
for the first time. It wasn't a smirk or something mean, no it was a little smile.   
Crawford looked down at the plate, he had never knew that Farfarello had a weakness for cats.   
To be true he didn´t know anything over the other members of Schwarz. He looked back up but the irishman had went over to the kitchen table,   
got his knifes out and had sat down on the kitchen table, playing with the blade.   
/Well... I think I'm really thirsty./   
The black kitten lowered his head to the plate and tried to somehow drink the water, but his nose dipped into the water first and he sneezed. Shaking his head Crawford tried again the whole scene ended with his absolutely face wet.   
/If I only knew how to do something like this.../   
The door of the kitchen swung open and   
Nagi came in.   
Seeing Farfarello he smiled.   
"Are you bored again?"   
The youth asked. Farfarello just looked up,   
the uninterested expression on his face again.  
The man pointed over to the counter where Crawford was sitting.   
"There you are!"   
Nagi said relived.   
"It is yours?"   
Farfarello asked, not looking up from his blade.   
"Umm, not really... It's Crawford, don't you remember?"   
Nagi went over to the counter and reached out to take the american into his own hands. The pale hands wrapped carefully around his body, but somehow it wasn't the same like when Schuldig had picked him up, he had felt much better in the germans hands. /No! What am I thinking!!!/   
The kitten shuddered.   
/I can't be thinking like this about HIM!!!!/   
The irishman stood up and went over to Nagi.   
"Didn´t know our leader could be so clumsy..."   
With that he went to leave the room.   
"Where are you going?"   
Nagi asked the irishman as he went to the door.   
"Just for a walk... and maybe a kill..."   
He said and went through the door.   
The telekinet sighed and looked down at the little kitten in his arms.   
"You're clumsy?"   
Crawford turned his head away and meowed.   
"Okay, so Takatori called and said that we didn´t need to come to work."   
The boy smiled.   
"But there will be a mission soon, WeiB is planning to attack Takatori. In the next time, so we should at least be there when that happens, ne?"   
The kitten looked up at the japanese.  
"Meow..."  
Nagi had to admit that the meow had sounded ironic. "Yeah, I know. They won't be a problem, just routine..."   
Nagi went back into the computer room and sat down at the PC.   
"I have to show you something, Crawford."   
He sat the kitty down on the table next to the keyboard. Nearly fascinated by seeing a screen again, the little fur ball started   
to tap at it with his paws. Nagi gave the playing kitten a strange look.   
After a while of watching the american tapps his little paws at the screen he said.   
"...Bradley Crawford, stop being so kawaii ore I must really reconsider if you are the ´leader` of Schwarz or if I haven't just found some stray cat..."   
Crawford froze and sat back down on the table he had been standing on.   
/Why am I acting so wired? I absolutely hate this! I even start to behave like a cat.../   
"Oookayy..."   
The japanese said looking at the sitting cat.   
"...You okay again?"   
He asked worriedly. The american nodded.   
The boy opened a data on the screen and clicked on something, a long text appeared.   
"This is the information about the other cases in SZ where the same happened to two men."   
Nagi looked at Crawford who was studying the screen.   
"There was the same phenomena like our mission and the same thing happened to the two others..."  
The boy sighed and went on.  
"The only thing what is funny is that all the victims where oracles."   
The little kitten looked back at Nagi, urging him to speak on with a serious look.   
(The most serious look he had to give as a little, kawaii, black kitten...-_-')   
"Well, they all where turned into to cat's."   
The telekinet snickered.   
"You are the only one to seem to have the luck to be turned into a... Kitten!"   
Crawford grumbled and laid down on the desk. Suddenly the door of the computer room flew opened and in came the resident redhead.   
"Schuldig."   
The boy stated nonchalant.   
"Hey, what's up Nagi-chan!?"   
The telepath asked, throwing his lanky body on a spare chair.   
"Don't call me that, Schuldig..."  
"Oh, don't be such a prick. You're starting to sound like our Craw-chan."   
The german mumbled, taking out a cigarette, putting it to his lips and lighting it. A little grumble was heard again.   
Schuldig looked around startled. Nagi laughed and   
pointed to the little kitten on the table.  
/Schuldig... If I where human now I would want you in my office.../   
The american said mentally. The telepath rubbed the back of his head and grinned.   
/But you aren't, ne Craw-chan!/   
He laughed.  
/No smoking in the house!/   
Crawford said with a cold voice absolutely not similar to his antics.   
/You want to order ME something in your position?/   
A grin spread over the face of the other Schwarz. Quickly he grabbed the little fireball and laid the kitten onto his lap.   
Crawford sneered and   
pushed his claws out, scrapping thought the fabric of the germans slacks.   
"Au, be quiet. I'm not going to do anything."   
And there it was again, that funny feeling he only had when Schuldig was touching him.   
He felt so warm.   
Giving up in trying to get the other man to let him go, he relaxed and pulled the claws back again.  
"You see, I didn´t do anything, ne?"  
The redhead patted the black kitten softly.   
The telekinet was watching the two from his seat, shaking his head in disbelieve.  
How could these two behave like this.   
A few days ago they probably could have killed each other and now this... Schuldig was nearly gentle with the little animal. No, not only nearly. He was gentle to the little kitten.  
/At least tell Nagi he should tell us the rest of the report./  
"Nagi, you wouldn't mind if I just pull the information out of your head would you?"   
The telepath asked leaning in to the thin japanese. The cobalt eyes of the boy flashed dangerously,   
but then he thought about it and nodded.  
"But only the report!"   
The telekinet warned.   
"If you do anything else, I'll throw you against the next wall"   
"Okay, okay!"   
Schuldig grinned and quickly slipped his mind into the head of the brunette. The young japanese flinched but didn´t move in any other way.   
The redhead got the information and was gone as quick as he had been in the head of the boy.  
"Thanks Nagi, got it!"   
Schuldig said, smiling broadly. Nagi shook his head a bit to get the funny feeling out of it.   
"I just hate it when you do that." He mumbled to himself.  
"Well, now I've got the info I think I'll go make myself some breakfast!"   
The redhead said, standing up and moved Crawford onto his shoulder. The kitty clawed to the germans   
shirt but was able to settle down on the shoulder.   
/Will you tell me the report already?/   
Crawford asked a bit annoyed about being the only one who didn´t know what was happening to HIM.   
Going out of the computer room and   
walking down the hall, humming happily.   
Stopping shortly in his walking he put a finger to his lips looking as if he was thinking hardly.  
Then he grinned widely.  
"I don't think so... I'm not in the mood!"   
Crawford sneered.   
/Just wait till I become human again.../   
He treated.  
/What if there is no way for you to become human again?/   
Schuldig asked, his voice taunting.   
Then the telepath went on towards the kitchen.  
The little kitten was quiet.  
Schuldig put the fur ball onto the kitchen table and went to the fridge getting himself something to eat.   
He sat down on a chair at the table   
watching the kitty which had it's back faced to him.   
He knew he had shocked the american.   
But why was he caring for the man.   
Why did he want to apologise to the american asshole?  
He wondered what this feeling was.   
The feeling which he had had when he was holding the little animal in the night... no.   
That hadn't been the first time where he had felt this funny feeling.   
It had been earlier, a very long time now,   
he realized. He remembered when it had started.   
The feeling had mounted up, more and more.  
Then one night he was running around the house   
not able to sleep, going past the bathroom.   
Suddenly the bathroom door opened and   
out came the american which ghosted around the mind of the german. He was half naked,   
a short towel around his waist and   
his smooth chest still glistering from the shower he had had.   
His hands in his still wet hair, rubbing them dry with another towel.   
Blushing furiously the german boy had run away and locked himself into his room.  
He blinked his eyes and focused on the presence again.  
Seeing the kitten again the feeling came up again.   
It couldn't be...   
no he couldn't have fallen in...   
love with Crawford.  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
Well, tell me how it was? Please!   
I don't think it is good... Don't know why.  
So tell me what you think about it, okay?  
Have a happy Christmas!!!  
  
Craw-chan 


	4. Furry IV

Hi minna-san!   
Sorry, this one is REALLY short but I had finished this part on   
my laptop already, and it contained six pages.   
I could have posted it on new year but I was too tired …   
Well the laptop `died` through the `lucky` hands of one of my `beloved` sisters…   
I was a bit too pissed to write the whole stuff again after these circumstances.   
And I thought you all wanted me to write quicker so you'll have to come out with this for a while.   
Gomen ne…  
But still: A happy new year to all of you!!!   
  
Love you Koi!!!  
  
  
Furry IV  
  
It just couldn't be... Love...  
The redhead looked at the back of the little kitten.  
Crawford was lying down on the table his black tail swaying slowly.   
Suddenly he didn´t want to eat anymore.   
He shoved the food away. Shocked by the sudden movement behind him, Crawford shot together and turned around.  
"I'm going out."   
Schuldig said, standing up and going out of the kitchen.  
Startled the american looked after the leaving telepath.   
/Schuldig.../   
He whispered after the young man. But he didn´t answer.  
  
As Schuldig had left the room, he felt his hairs stand end at the soft spoken word of the kitty.  
/I have to stop this, this is getting silly!/  
With that he stamped on.  
  
Crawford just sat on the table looking at the closed door.   
/He just let me sit here.../  
The little kitten snorted.  
/...Just let me alone.../  
A feeling of loneliness came over the american, but he shrugged the feeling away and climbed of the table.  
/Well at least he hasn't closed the door./   
The american thought patting over the kitchen floor.   
Rather angry he went up the stairs to his room.   
It took a long time till he had managed to get there.   
A bit out of breath he tried to open the door with his furry paw.  
But it didn´t work,   
the door was closed. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the door open. Well he had locked it anyway.   
With that he went to the next door, he knew that Schuldig´s was always open so he went inside the germans room. It wouldn't mind the redhead anyway.   
Somehow he felt comfortable here.   
Crawford looked around the room, it was nice and cosy.   
The bed was huge, there was a beanbag near the window and the curtains where closed.   
The kitten went over to the bed,   
it just seemed so inviting, so he decided to take a nap while he was waiting for Schuldig.   
Climbing up onto the comforter he sniffed and recognized the scent of the german.   
It was pleasant although he didn´t know what it was. Sleepily he yawned, wondering why he was tired again though he had nearly just woke up.   
The pre-cog curled up on the pillow and slowly drifted to sleep. Just before he was fully asleep he remembered that the telepath hadn't told him Nagis report jet, but he was to tired and   
lazy to go to young japanese now it could wait till he woke up again.   
  
Schuldig was running around town and looking through some shops, not really knowing what he was looking for.   
He just strolled through a few shops and eventually came to a pet-shop.   
Grinning at the ironic of the situation, he went in. Slowly he looked around the shop.   
Walking from shelf to shelf and looking at the items for diverse pets. There where bones for dogs and fur mice for cats, but what caught his attention where the collars. Lots of different collars,   
in different colours.   
The telepath had to think about the human Crawford wearing nothing but a collar and blushed instantly.   
But he still had to grin at the thought.   
Looking through the leather collars for the right one to match black fur.  
He found a smooth leather one in red with a little bell on it.   
Schuldig held it in his hands for a few minutes then he nodded and went to the counter.   
The woman behind it smiled and took the item into her hands.   
"You know this is a collar for a little kitten?"   
She asked.  
"Yes, I do."   
Schuldig answered smiling as she gave him the collar back and told him how much it would cost.  
"Do you need any items for the kitten?"   
She started to dig under the counter.  
The emerald green eyes of the german looked at her in question.  
"Well, how would you feed a kitten?"   
"I... er... I don't know..."   
The Schwarz admitted giving her the money.  
She gave him a little baby-bottle and   
a another bottle of cat milk.  
"Warm the milk up and feed it to the kitten with the bottle. Be careful with the little animal,   
you could hurt it very quickly."  
She told him still smiling and handing him the things.  
"Thank you!"   
The redhead said heading out of the shop.  
He hadn't thought of giving Crawford anything to eat.   
He had absolutely forgotten about that.  
Heading back home he remembered he hadn't told the little kitten the rest of Nagis report.  
Probably Crawford was still angry with him   
for that so he sped up his pace to get home as quickly as possible.  
As the redhead came home it was already early evening. To his surprise the house was absolutely quiet.   
Normally Nagi had his J-pop songs running so loud that the walls shook. But it was absolutely silent.  
Tossing his jacket onto the hook behind the door, he went to the computer room. There wasn't anyone there, no Nagi and no Crawford. Funny, he thought.   
He looked around the rest of the house but gave up as he found no one and went up to his room.   
Hastily Schuldig opened the door-  
and stopped in his tracks as he saw the little kitten lying on his bed.   
Quietly Schuldig went into the room and closed the door.   
Leaning on the closed door he watched the sleeping american for a few minutes.  
Then he went over to the bed and sat down on it.  
The kitten didn´t wake up only purred and turned onto his back.  
Grinning the german started to stroke the furry creature.  
Purring even more, Crawford stretched out his paws.   
Schuldig got an idea and got out the collar.   
Carefully he placed it around the american´s neck.  
The dark blue eyes of the pre-cog shot open as he felt the leather around his through. Panicking, the little kitten tried clumsily   
to push away the telepaths hands.   
/Schuldig?!?/   
He screeched into the others mind. Schuldig easily pushed his mind into Crawford´s. He could read that the kitten was scared of being strangled by him so he pulled his hands back.   
He let himself fall down next to the kitten.   
Somehow the redhead had to laugh at the thought of killing his leader.   
He wouldn't ever be able to kill the american.  
He suddenly stopped laughing.  
Why wouldn't he be able to, he thought.  
He had always assumed he could kill everyone,   
even Crawford if necessary.  
Now he knew he wouldn't be able to even hurt the other man.   
Maybe this was love what he felt for the handsome american.  
Panting, the little fur ball looked up at him.  
/Stupid! How could you ever think I would want to kill you!?/  
He said into the mind of the shocked kitten.  
/Then what where you trying to do?/  
The american pointed out.  
/What would you think if someone puts something around your neck when you're asleep? Kind of stupid yourself, isn't it?/  
The eyes of the telepath widened.  
/And I mean it IS you isn't it? You never liked me all too much, haven't you?/  
The kitten added with no small amount of bitterness.  
Schuldig felt anger in him rise.  
/Goddamn, Crawford! Get down from your damn trip of thinking that I would want to kill you or that I wouldn't like you, because it ISN`T tr-/  
Blushing the german turned his back to the kitten.  
Wide-eyed the american looked at the back of the slim german.  
The telepath didn´t hate him?  
He felt the warm feeling mount up inside him,   
this funny feeling of wanting to hold the german,  
wanting the other to never let him alone again.  
Maybe, just maybe `this` was love.   
But how should he have known it?  
He hadn't ever felt this way before.   
And he had never thought about this situation at all.  
Taking all his hope and courage together he crawled over   
to the redhead.  
Crawford started to purr and   
rub along Schuldig´s back with his cheek.  
Sighing the other turned around again.   
He was still blushed but he was smiling.  
/I know it sounds funny, but I really... like you.../   
Schuldig said softly into the kittens mind.  
Crawford meowed happily.   
/Well, at least I know he doesn't hate me./   
He thought to himself. Without answering the kitten carefully cuddled up to Schuldig´s chest.   
It was answer enough.  
As he was lying in the warmth of Schuldig´s arms he remembered what the telepath had said. That it could be that he wouldn't be able to turn back into a human again. The thought started to scare the little animal.  
Quivering slightly the little kitten looked up at Schuldig.  
/Schuldig..?/  
He whispered. The redhead looked down at the american in his arms.  
/Hm?/  
/Did... Did you mean that... That I couldn't become a human again..?/  
Startled the telepath looked at Crawford. Then he smiled.  
/No, of course not./  
He said assuringly.  
/If you want I can tell you the rest of Nagi´s report./  
  
t.b.c 


	5. Furry V

Hi minna-san!  
Took a `bit` longer than I thought -_-'  
gomen nasaiiiii~!!!  
Hope you like it!  
Please review, ne?  
  
Ai shiteru, Koi!!! Wo ai ni!!!! Hey, was ist los mit dir? Mach mir sorgen!  
  
Furry V  
  
Schuldig sat up on the bed and looked down at the kitten that was lying before him.   
/Well the information I got from Nagi was that there where two other cases where something like this happened, you know that don't you?/  
Crawford nodded.  
/As you also know those two others where also pre-cogs. Everything that happened in our mission happened to them as well. They weren't alone on the mission, there where totally broken buildings too. And that funny shadow that finished was seen every time as well./  
The telepath looked thoughtful for a moment.  
/I think it was always the same `thing`/  
He said mentally. The kitten nodded again.  
/Sß has tried to stop this phenomena but it didn´t work. Every team failed. If there was no pre-cog in the team the `thing` just disappeared and the other consequent you know of yourself./  
The redhead scratched his head and sighed.  
/That `thing` shows up every now and then... Not even the best pre-cogs could predict it to now./  
The kitten meowed, moving nearer to the german.  
/And what happened to the two pre-cogs?/  
Schuldig grinned.   
/They where cat's, similar to you. But they all couldn't use their powers of pre-cognitions, so I assume that you can't either. But don't worry, you'll turn back to normal in about a month/  
The eyes of the american widened.   
/That would explain why I haven't had any visions lately./  
/Should be it, ne?/  
The telepath stroked over the back of the kitty. Crawford still couldn't really relax.  
/That means I'll be a burden to them on missions... I can't even see the future anymore./  
He thought to himself.   
/A whole month..?!/   
/Hey... Don't worry. It's just a month and I'm still here to go on your nerves so you won't be able to think about your problems./  
Schuldig picked the frail animal up gently and laid it on his lap, stroking it soothingly. Then the german remembered the collar.  
/Braddy, I've still got something for you!/   
He said grinning. He got out the collar he had put into his pocket earlier and wanted to put it around the american´s neck.  
/Oh no you wont!/   
Crawford said, his eyes narrowing.  
/I'm not your pet, Schuldig!!/  
/Come on! I bought it especially for you!/  
Schuldig wined. Then the emerald eyes of the telepath lighted up.  
/Bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt!/*  
He said in german and just clipped the collar around the kittens neck without asking twice. Hissing, Crawford tried to get it of again. Putting his little paws at the leather collar he tried pushing it off.   
/Schuldig!!!/  
The american cried.   
/Stop complaining! It looks good on you!/  
Falling silent, Schuldig realized what he had said.  
There was a long silence. The two Schwarz where both thinking the same. The feelings witch where craving in their hearts. The redhead shifted uneasily.  
/Brad... I have to tell you something.../  
/Schu, I have to tell you something.../   
They both said at the same time. Both fell silent again,   
waiting for the other to start.   
Crawford looked to the side.  
/You start.../  
The telepath swallowed.  
/Well, there is something-/  
The door to Schuldig´s room bursted open and Nagi came running in.  
"Schuldig, Crawford! WeiB is attacking!"  
He called, his hair was ruffled and he was breathing quickly.  
The two other Schwarz where sitting stunned on the bed.  
"We have to hurry up."   
The boy called frantically. Schuldig´s and Crawford's eyes where opened wide in shock and the redhead was slightly blushed.  
"Okay, Nagi. We're on our way!"   
Schuldig stood up, pressing the kitty to his chest.  
The boy turned on his heals and wanted to storm out of the door, but he stopped and looked back at the two.  
"Um, do you think we should take Crawford with us?"  
He asked a bit worried.  
Schuldig shot him a glare.  
"Of course we'll take him with us! He's our leader!"  
The german didn´t even want to think of leaving Crawford alone. Not now. Not when he still wanted to tell him what he felt for him.  
Taken aback by the vehemence in the others voice,   
Nagi took a step back. Schuldig saw that he had frightened the telekinet.  
He smiled apologisingly.   
"Sorry, Na-chan!"  
He walked past the young japanese clutching the american as if someone could steel him from his grasp.   
"Then let's get going and teach those WeiB bastards a lesson."  
The telepath said. He just wanted to get this over with, now that he had got enough courage together to tell the american his feelings WeiB had to turn up. Of all times, why just now?  
Nagi went after the furious looking redhead.  
Heading to the car they picked up Farfarello from his cell.  
Funnily Nagi was allowed to drive,   
Which really was rear.   
Schuldig was sitting in the back with Crawford on his lap and the irishman was sitting next to Nagi, playing with one of his knifes.  
Nagi watched the two on the backseat thought the rear few mirror.   
He really didn´t know what to think about what he saw.  
The german was smiling and stroking the black kitten on his lap  
and he could even hear Crawford purring. He thought about it and came to the conclusion that Schuldig had to have a fetish for Kats.   
The whole drive was quiet and that wasn't really normal with the redhead in the back.   
Normally he would start complaining or at least smoke the whole car full but he did neither of that.   
As they all finally reached the place WeiB should have been, there was nothing.  
Carefully Schwarz left the car. It was an old firm area and it was already night so nobody could see further than the lights of the car reached.   
Schuldig carefully moved Crawford onto his shoulder and got out his gun.   
Farfarello was getting impatient and Nagi was becoming nervous.   
/Schuldig... I haven't got a good feeling about this. It is dangerous, I can't predict anything./  
The american on the redheads shoulder said into his mind.  
/Crawford, we can watch out for ourselves for once. Nothing will happen and I doubt that they are still here anyway./  
Suddenly Schuldig stiffened as he heard a thought.  
/Just a bit... further to the right. It'll get the redhead... and-/  
It was the mind of Balinese he could hear.   
Just in time the telepath jumped forward and the wire which was meant to catch him shot into nothing.  
"Attack!"   
Abyssinians voice called and in an instant the leader of WeiB was dashing out of the shadows at Nagi.  
Darts rained down on the irishman and he cackled insanely, sprinting into the direction which they came from.  
The playboy and the soccer player came out from behind the redheaded Schwarz.   
/Schuldig watch out! Behind you!/  
The kitten called. Schuldig spinned around and saw the two.  
He grinned his normal grin and aimed at the head of Youji. He was the one with that stupid wire weapon with generally went on his nerves.  
"Now what? Bit to slow you two, ne?"   
The german asked, his grin widening a bit further.  
Ken and Youji stopped.  
"Don't even think of coming nearer Kenken or-"  
A scream let Schuldig look back over his shoulder.   
Nagi was laying on the floor and before him stood Aya his katana high in the air.   
/Baka, use your Powers!/   
Schuldig called to the young japanese, momentarily forgetting the two WeiB behind him.   
The telekinet seemed to snap out of his shock and flinged Abyssinian against the next wall. Crumpling into a heap, Fujimiya staid there.  
/T-Thanks, Schu!/   
The youth called and stood up. Ken came up behind Schuldig but the telepath had sensed it and rammed his elbow into the others stomach. The soccer player sank to the floor. Unconscious.  
/When this is finished you'll be doing training! I'll promise you!/  
The german called.  
/Now get over here!/  
Nagi ran to the side of the older man.   
/Well, those WeiB need some training too don't they?/  
The redhead looked at the two WeiB which where already switched out.  
/Now only two to go!/  
He said into Nagi´s and Crawford´s minds. The telekinet nodded. The american just dug his claws further into the fabric of Schuldig´s coat.  
/Schuldig, let's just get this over with./ The kitten complained.  
"Ken! Ken! Get up!"  
Youji was kneeling next to his fallen companion. Schuldig started to grin and slowly went to the WeiB.  
/What have we got here?/   
Schuldig asked into the unprepared thoughts of the playboy.  
Youji shot together and glared at the telepath.   
"Get out of my head, Schwarz!"   
He called picking Siberian up.   
/Oh, why should I, it's fun playing with someone like you./  
Schuldig got his gun out of his jacket. Balinese froze in his movement, his eyes widening. The redhead aimed the gun at the blonds head.   
/How could you ever think you could defeat someone like us?/  
The telepath asked taking another step so he was leaning the weapon direct to the kneeling mans forehead. Kudou´s eyes widened even more.  
He pressed the safety.   
/Mastermind?/  
It was Farfarello voice. Schuldig stopped, nearly having pulled the trigger.   
/Mastermind! Ye got a problem. The youngest member of em is coming to ye. He was to quick, so watch out!/  
The irishman said. In that moment a dart flew at the redhead and knocked the gun out of his hands.   
"WHAT???"  
Swearing the young man turned around and pushed Nagi.  
"Run, Na-chan!"  
He called and started to run himself, but it was to late. He got caught in a rain of darts and fell to the floor. He'd been hit by one of those things.  
/Shit! Shit! Shit!/   
Suddenly Schuldig felt a someone directly next to him. He looked up and saw a shadow. The shadow picked up something to him. No, not `something`. It was Crawford. The little kitten meowed and hissed in fear.  
/Schuldig! Schuldig!! Help!!!/  
The american cried desperately into his mind. Schuldig wanted to move but he found that he couldn't. That brat had got him with one of those poisoned darts. Omi jumped away and ran over to Aya. The other redhead had recovered and also got up. Youji started to run, Ken in his arms.  
WeiB disappeared.   
/Brad!!/  
The german called. He felt fear and anger rise in him.   
/NOOOOO~!!!/  
  
t.b.c  
  
*If your not willing I´ll use vorce! -_-'  
  
Ja ne! See you next chapter!  
Craw-chan ^-^ 


	6. Furry VI

Furry VI  
  
Slowly but surely Schuldig woke out of his unconsciousness. He was lying in   
a  
bed; he could feel that. He heaved his hand into the air and let it sink   
onto  
his forehead. His whole body hurt like hell, but he wasn't sure why. Slowly   
he  
opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The redhead immediately noticed   
that  
the warm presence of the little kitten was missing from his arms.  
Where was Crawford? Normally he waited until Schuldig woke up.  
  
/Scheiße!/ Schuldig cursed as he remembered what happened. Weiß had   
Crawford!  
He tried to jump up, but was stopped by something or holding him down to the   
bed. Looking to the side he saw Nagi. The boy was smiling wryly.  
  
"You shouldn't stand up yet, Schuldig. The poison was very potent, you   
should  
be glad that you're even alive. As it is, you've been asleep for nearly two  
days," Nagi said quietly.  
  
/Let go of me, chibi, I won't stand up,/ Schuldig promised. He hadn't calmed  
down yet but he realized that it really wasn't a good idea to stand up.  
  
"But..."  
  
The telepath made puppy eyes.  
/Come on Nagi-chan... I'll be good!/  
  
The telekinetic huffed in defeat and let his hold on the German go.  
  
/Danke!/  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Omi was in the kitchen, looking at the kitten on the table in front of him.   
The  
little animal was quivering and staring back at him. The youth extended his   
hand  
to the kitten, but it just backed away. Omi just smiled.  
  
"I not amazed that you're so shy. After being with those Schwarz   
lunatics..."  
Omi said knowingly. The American couldn't suppress a hiss. Aya came in at   
that  
moment.  
  
"Aya-kun!" Omi smiled and stood up.  
  
The redhead's eyes darkened at seeing the kitten and he scowled even more   
than he normally did.  
  
"That Schwarz animal... Why didn't you get rid of it yet?" He asked and   
leaned on the doorframe. Omi shrunk down in front of the older man.  
  
"Anou... Aya-kun... I... um... we can't just leave the kitten alone can we?   
You  
wouldn't want to set such a small animal out onto the streets, would you?"  
  
Aya huffed. "No Omi, I wouldn't put it out onto the streets- I'd kill it!"   
he told the blond. Crawford suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of his   
stomache. Omi's eyes widened as they started to wobble.  
  
"Aya-kun, you can't do something that horrible to something so cute,   
adorable, and innocent!" the young blond said, picking up the kitten from   
the table and pulling him towards his chest. The American hissed and   
scratched at the Weiß boy. He didn't want to be held like this by anyone   
other than Schuldig.  
Omi just patted his head and carried him up to his room.  
  
"We'll keep him, Aya-kun! It's just a kitten." With that the youngest Weiß   
closed the door to his room.  
  
Crawford didn't feel good at all with one of his enemies in the room...  
and without Schuldig. It was a funny feeling - he terribly missed the   
German.  
Something like this just had to happen right when he was about to tell the  
German what he felt for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Schuldig was sitting in his bed and was looking out of the window.  
/I hope Brad is okay.../ He thought, sighing. It was entirely his fault and   
he  
knew it. He should have been more careful. He should have saved the American  
right away. He should have... He should have...  
  
The redhead buried his face in his hands and started to shake.  
/What if they ki- NO! That can't happen!!!/  
Schuldig threw the sheet off of himself and stood up. His body was still   
weak  
from the poison, but his worry for the little kitten pushed him forward.   
Slowly  
going to the door of his room, he thought what Weiß would do to the pre-cog.  
Schuldig opened the door and saw Nagi standing in front of it, his hand just  
about to knock at the door.  
  
"Schuldig, you shouldn't stand up jet!" the boy protested as the tall German   
pushed past him.  
  
Schuldig pasted a grin onto his face. "I'm alright, don't worry. But I don't   
think Crawford is as well off..." he said, patting the chibi bishounen on   
the head.  
  
"You're right... We should get started. Who knows what Weiß is going to do   
to  
him." Nagi's face was concerned. "I'll get Farfarello," the telekinetic said   
and went back down the stairs.  
  
Schuldig sighed again.  
/Yeah... What could they be doing to my Braddy..?/  
Startled, the redhead looked around as if someone could have heard him.  
/Did I just think of him as 'my' Braddy?/  
Pulling his coat from the coat hanger, he shook his head.  
/I don't even know if he... if he feels the same for me as I do for.../  
  
"Schuldig!!! We're finished!" Nagi called. Schuldig pulled his coat over and   
slowly closed the door.  
/Would he ever understand it..?/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two whole days since the incident with Weiß had happened.   
Crawford  
was still in the youngest Weiß member's room. The boy was worse than Nagi.   
He  
had been surfing the internet the whole night, and now the kitten realized   
he was getting tired.  
/I can't just sleep with an enemy in the same room./  
Crawford yawned rather loudly. Omi turned around on his chair and looked at   
the  
black kitty.  
"Are you tired Neko-chan?" he asked, standing up and slowly going over to   
the kitten.  
Crawford twitched. /Ne- Ne- Neko-chan????? I don't believe it!!!/  
  
"Well, it *is* late," the blond said as he looked at the clock. He grinned   
and  
tried to pat the kitty on the head, but Crawford pulled away, hissing again.  
  
"You'll get used to me, don't worry. You'll have to," Omi grinned.  
The American's heart clenched, he had to think of Schuldig again.  
That he may never see him again. No. Schuldig would come to rescue him. He   
was  
sure of that.  
  
The Weiß member put a pillow on a chair and looked at the animal.  
"You will have to sleep here Neko-chan. Good night!" With that the youth   
turned  
around and pulled of his clothes, threw them into a corner and let himself   
drop  
into his bed.  
  
Crawford sighed, he would have to take this till Schuldig came.  
Trotting over to the chair he jumped up and settled down there.  
Laying his head on his furry paws he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
But all his thoughts where focused on the handsome German. He couldn't   
sleep.  
What if he had understood the situation with the telepath wrong and it   
wasn't  
love he felt for him? What would the redhead say if he told him that he was   
in  
love with him..?  
  
What if it was just one of those jokes Schuldig always played?  
Crawford turned around and sighed. It couldn't be like that! But would   
Schuldig  
come to save him? Could he be that sure that the German would risk his live   
for  
a cat? For his boss who had always been so cold to him? The pre-cog turned   
again  
and looked out of the window behind him.  
  
The stars where shining bright and the little kitten felt like crying. He   
wanted  
to be held by those arms again. Even if it was just lying next to the   
younger  
man, he wanted to be near him. So badly...  
  
He couldn't even remember the last time he had cried, but now he felt like   
shedding tears for a love that was most probably unrequited.  
After a long time of torturing himself, Crawford finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of Schwarz was sitting in their car. Schuldig was driving, Nagi was  
sitting next to him and Farfarello was on the back seat. The Irishman had   
been  
frighteningly happy about saving the leader of Schwarz. It made Schuldig   
feel a  
bit uneasy. But only a bit. He would be happy to see those Weiß bastards as   
dead  
corpses, but it was more important to get Crawford out of there. Much more  
important!  
  
There was only one problem. They only knew where the Weiß had their stupid  
flower shop. They didn't know where they lived. Schuldig hoped it was at   
least near the shop so he could hear Crawford's thoughts.  
  
The car screeched loudly as he hit the brakes in front of the flower shop.  
It was still deep in the night so there wasn't anyone in the shop.  
The telepath got out and searched everything in the vicinity for the little  
kitten with his powers. It didn't work. A bit panicked he turned around and  
looked at Nagi.  
  
"I can't find him Nagi! I can't feel him anywhere!!" he said. Nagi looked at   
his clock. It was two in the morning.  
  
"Schu, calm down. He's probably asleep so you'll have to search more   
carefully,"  
the slight Japanese tried to calm the redhead, who was swaying from one foot   
to  
the other.  
  
Farfarello got out of the car and took a good look around too.  
Schuldig nodded at the telekinetic's comment and concentrated harder on   
finding  
that well known presence.  
  
He would find the American, he was sure of that, because not finding him   
would  
mean he was... He didn't want to even think of that!  
  
The German's eyes snapped open as he felt something.  
"I... I think I've got him, Nagi!" Schuldig exclaimed. He tried to find out  
where the presence he knew so well came from. The mind that he had found was  
currently asleep.  
  
Carefully trying not to wake that person, he slid deeper into the mind.  
It was Crawford! And he wasn't far away.  
  
He was dreaming. Schuldig didn't know why but he couldn't make out what he   
was  
dreaming. But the kitten seemed scared of something.  
/Funny.../  
He thought to himself.  
  
Nagi had been staring at the redhead for a while now. The telepath was   
always  
spaced out when he really tried hard to focus on something. Schuldig snapped   
out  
of it and grinned.  
  
"Found him Nagi-chan!"  
  
"Then lets get going!" the Japanese said happily.  
  
The Irishman grinned and licked his knife. "Knew you'd find him,   
Mastermind," he  
said in a monotone voice, though it was obvious that he was happy.  
  
Schuldig just couldn't tell if it was because he had found Crawford or if it   
was  
because of being able to fight Weiß. The telepath thought about it and   
decided  
for the latter. And it wouldn't even bother him if Farfarello carved up   
those  
assassins. He would welcome it.  
  
Grinning a bit sadistically he lead the rest of Schwarz to the house where   
he  
had felt the American's presence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crawford woke up suddenly. Something had woken him, but he couldn't place   
what  
it was. Knowing he would probably not be able to sleep again he stretched   
his  
little body and jumped off of the chair. He heard a noise, a rattling of   
some  
sort. The kitten wasn't entirely sure what it was. His little ears stood end   
as  
he heard a loud bang.  
  
/What is that..?/ Crawford thought to himself. Omi turned in is sleep and   
groaned.  
  
/Brad!/  
  
The kitten's heart started pounding harder. It was Schuldig's voice in his   
mind.  
  
/Brad, can you hear me?/  
  
/S-Schuldig?!? You came!/ The American called back to the telepath.  
  
/Of course Braddy. Do you think we would leave our leader with those Weiß  
bastards?/ Schuldig was projecting a warm smile into his thoughts.  
/We're coming up now, so don't worry!/  
  
The black kitten ran to the door a scratched at it with his paws meowing  
happily. He didn't know why he was doing this, and he didn't care. He was   
just  
glad that the German had come to save him.  
  
The noise the small animal was making woke Omi up.  
"Wha..? Who..?" The blond sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Crawford   
looked back at the Weiß member.  
  
/Schuldig! Hurry up!/ He said a bit worried.  
  
"Hey, Neko-chan. What's up?" Omi asked sleepily and swung his legs out of   
the  
bed.  
  
At that moment the door swung open and Schuldig stood in the frame.  
  
"Huh?" Omi asked, startled. He noticed the flame red hair and recognized the   
figure. Crawford ran over to the German and stroked along the leg of the   
telepath, purring.  
  
"Schwarz!!!" He yelled loudly and jumped up. Schuldig just grinned and took   
a  
few steps over to the Weiß member. Nagi and Farfarello appeared behind the  
redhead. /Shit! I can't go against all of them!/  
  
"You're right Chibi! You won't be able to fight even one of us!" Schuldig   
laughed and pulled out his gun. Omi´s eyes widened.  
He looked around and saw that the kitten had run over to Schwarz, and, much   
to his surprise, he couldn't see the leader of Schwarz - just like in the   
last battle.  
  
"Well, you'll die anyway, so I can tell you where our leader is." Schuldig   
bent down to the kitten, which nearly jumped into his hands. Crawford was so   
glad to be with the German again that he meowed happily. The telepath   
grinned wickedly and pointed the gun at the quivering Weiß.  
  
"You had him in your room for the last three days." The German stroked the   
purring kitten, which had climbed up onto his shoulder.  
  
Omi shook his head. "No! That can't be!!!" the young Japanese said.  
  
"Oh, but it is! Believe me!" Schuldig grinned and shot.  
  
t.b.c 


	7. Furry VII

Well, hi again! Another part of this Fic, hop you'll like it!  
I forgot to write something here last time, sorry!!!  
Ohhhhh, I was bribed not to kill Omi-chan by a certain reviewer ^-^ *sucks on her lollypop* (I was really planning on doing so, but oh well...) Thanks to everyone who reviewed to my Fanfiction!!   
*jumps around happily*   
Please don't stop reviewing!! Onegai!!!  
  
A very special thanks to Eike,   
the person who is scolding my grammar errors -_-'   
(And correkts them *grin* Lot´s of work to do, ne?   
No, really. Arigatou Eike!)  
Luv u!   
  
  
This time it´s dedicated to her!  
  
  
  
Furry VII  
  
Schuldig shot...  
The bullet flew inches past the youngest weißes head.  
Omi fell to the floor shocked.  
"Ups, well that was lucky for you wasn´t it?   
Let´s leave that for later."  
The telepath grinned putting his gun back into its holster beneath his coat. Turning around the german started going out of the room.   
"Long time no see, Braddy-chan!"   
He said hoping that his stupid talk would get him out of showing his emotions which where treating to spill over.  
The kitten meowed brushing his face against the germans cheek.  
Giving up on wanting to hide his feelings Schuldig reached up to the kitten and pulled him into his arms. Stroking him softly.  
"Come here!"  
Craford was so happy as he was gathered into Schuldig´s arms again he purred loudly.  
"Let´s go home..."  
Schuldig wispered. The american rubbed his head to Schuldigs chest.  
/Hai, I wan´t to go home.../  
Crawford whispered back.  
Schuldig went out of the room, not even giving the still shocked Omi a second look. Now, just the man (cat... I know -_-') in his arms counted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The drive back was rather quiet. But it was a happy silence, what wasn´t all to normal with Schwarz. Everyone was relived to have the american back. Nagi had to drive again because Schuldig had refused to give the kitten out of his arms.   
The young telekinet had been nearly jumping at Schuldig   
as he saw the kitten save in his hands and  
Farfarello was just a bit unhappy   
because there had been no big fight, but even he was glad   
to have the american back to savety.  
Schuldig was stroking the furr of the kitten and Crawford was purring happily. The redhead looked down at the black kitten.   
/If he knew how much I missed him and how scared I was...   
I´m glad he dosn´t. He would think I´m an idiot.../  
Schuldig thought and sighed heavily.  
The kitten looked up at the telepath, his big blue eyes worried.  
/Schuldig..?/  
The german just looked into those endless   
seeming pools of saphire blue, not able to pull his gaze of of those eyes.   
Crawford meowed.  
Starteled Schuldig shook his head.  
/Yeah? What?/  
He asked quikly.  
Crawford seemed to frown.  
/What are you thinking about?/  
The kitten questioned the redhead. Schuldig just strocked over the back of the small animal and grinned one of those falshe grins.  
/Nothing... It´s nothing./  
The german answered and played with the swaying tail of the kitten in his arms. Crawford meowed distrackted,   
his felin habbits comming over him. He tried to catch the young mans hand with   
his paw and turned onto his back to be more able to get what he wanted.   
Schuldig smiled and rubbed the furry stomach of the american.  
Dodging the little paws as they striked for his hand.   
Evetually Crawford managed to catch the hand of the redhead and  
he carefully held to it, not wanting to scratch the skin of the other.   
The telepath grinned at the carefull actions of the pre-cog.  
Suddenly the kitten liked his hand,   
meowing playfully.  
Starteled Schuldig pulled his hand back and blushed furiously.   
Crawford stared up at the german,   
not knowing what he had done wrong.  
Schuldich looked away quickly, his feelings where running wild.   
/I can´t be falling for a kitten.../  
The telepath told himselv.   
/...But this isn´t a kitten... This is Brad I´m thinking of.../  
Schuldig thought of the handsome american. The cool behaivier when they had a mission, the abillity to hold the group togethter, to always be a step ahead of the others.   
To the other smal details which not everyone saw, his smooth movements... How the light broke on his raven hair   
and mirrowed on his  
thin framed glasses... How he looked when he was asleep.  
Yes, Schuldig had seen his great leader asleep,   
fully at ease...   
and absolutely defensless.   
Crawford had been in the living room, lying on the couch and was working on a report.   
It had took him nearly the whole night and as Schuldig had come down from his room to get something to drink he had sawn the american   
sleeping on the couch.   
He had gone over to the sleeping form seeing the laptop still on and the pile of finished paperwork.   
The redhead had watched the pre-cog sleep for a while, seing his face for the first time fully relaxed, no frown or smirk, his glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose.   
Schuldig had to admit that he liked looking at Crawford when he was asleep. Gently he had placed a blanket over the raven haired man   
and carefully took of his glasses.   
That was his little secret he cept.   
Now he knew that he was truley in love with his leader.   
He also knew he would never be able to live without the   
american in his live. He knew, but he wouldn´t be able to tell Crawford.   
Schuldig was much to scared to loose the closeness that had finally formed between him and the pre-cog.   
What if Crawford would be digusted by the thought of being loved by the german.   
It wasn´t normal to love the american. He was a man afterall. But Schuldig couldn´t help it,   
he couldn´t deny his feelings. It was all so hard. It made him want to cry, but he couldn´t show his weaknesses here. Holding the tears back as good as he could, Schuldig looked out of the car window.  
Crawford saw thet the german was thinking about something, he didn´t know why the telepath was acting so strangely.   
He had only...   
With that the car drove into the car park of the Schwarz residenze.  
"We´re home!"   
Nagi called and turned the motor of, looking back at the others.   
Schuldig was thankfull to hear that, he jumped up, the kitten on his lap falling onto the seat and got out.   
Crawford meowed starteled looking after the redhead who ran into the house. He swore he could see something running down the germans cheek.   
Like a tear. Was he crying?  
Farfarello and Nagi looked at each other puzzled. The telekinet gathered the kitten into his arms and went into the house aswell, the irishman following him.  
Nagi recognized that Crawford was sad. He wasn´t shure but he tipped that it was because of Schuldig. Looking up the stairs and seeing that the germans door was closed for the first time for a whole wile.   
"Nani? what´s happened between you two..?"   
Nagi asked, knowing that he would´n get an answer from the little kitten. He stroked the furr carefully.  
Farfarello just stood near the door, his eyes looked as if he knew something the others didn´t.  
Crawford tried to understand the situation.   
He just couldn´t.  
He wanted to be with Schuldig just now,   
ask him what he had done wrong.  
The american tried t o squirm free from Nagi´s hold.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
The young japanese asked. Crawford managed to jump out of the boys arms and landed rather gracefully on the floor.   
Wondering how he had managed that, he ran over to the staircase.  
Climbing clumsily up the stairs he headed to Schuldigs room.  
Nagi looked after him.   
"There´s something between them..."  
He stated a bit surprised.   
Crawford sat infront of the door. Why had Schuldig reacted like that?   
What did I do? Whas it because I... liked his hand?   
The american thought about that and found himself on the verge of a nosebleed (I don´t think something like that could happen to a cat...  
but well -_-').   
Well, that action COULD be seen as a kiss. But would that mean Schuldig was disgusted by that?  
A cold knot formed in his stomache. Of course he was, he IS a man. He had accepted the germans closeness as granted, but what would happen when he tured back to normal? Schuldig would probably leave him alone again.   
Like bevore as the telepath had always tried to stay as far away from him a possible. Maybe, just maybe, he could at least ceep up a friendship if he hid his love for the frail redhead deep inside.  
Even thinking of this option made him sad.   
If he told Schuldig what he felt for him he would probably destroy everything what could form between them. He didn´t want to loose Schuldig, even if it meant to hide his true feelings.  
Carefully Crawford scratched at Schuldigs door. As nothing happened he meowed a bit uncertain. Still nothing came.   
Crawford gave up and wanted to turn around, not expekting an answer, but suddenly the door was swung open. Shocked the little kitten looked up at the Schwarz.   
He could see tears at the edge of the redheads eyes, which he had forgotten to brush away.  
"What do you want, Crawford?"  
Schuldig asked unfrindly. At the vehemence in the germans voice   
the pre-cog unwillingly shot together. Crawford felt a feeling comming back up.   
It hurt.  
He had never thought that a normal sentence like that could have hurt him so much.   
The kitten lowered his head and slowly turned around.  
/Gomen Schuldig... It´s nothing.../   
He wispered at the others mind. With that he went back down the stairs, not looking back at the german still standing in the doorframe.  
Schuldig was still hooked in the mind of the pre-cog, but he was as carefull as he could so the other wouldn´t realize it.   
/Why is he crying?/  
The kitten asked himself. The redhead felt the sadness of the older man. But he didn´t understand why he was so sad.   
/What did I do wrong? I didn´t want to hurt him in any way.../  
Schuldig smiled warmly at that thought, well at least he knew for shure that Crawford did care at least a bit for him, even if it wasn´t in the way he desired it would be.  
/Why do I have these feelings for Schuldig? This is wrong.../  
The telepaths eyes grew wide as he heard what the kitten was thinking.  
All his senses where conzentrating on the little kitten.   
/I... I love him... but I can´t tell him. It´s just to hard.  
And he wouldn´t understand what I feel, he would think that I´m sik...  
Well... I am. I have to be... Loving a man.../  
Schuldig was shocked, his mind slipped out of the americans.   
"He... He loves m-me?!?"   
The german wispered and sank to the floor.  
Tears ran down the face of the tall man.  
He just couldn´t belive it. Crawford loved him.   
/This must be a dream./   
Schuldig thought dazed.   
Then he remembered what the little kitten had  
exatley. He thought that it was unrequired love he felt and he was as scared as Schuldig himself to confess his feelings to the other.   
Crawford was tapping across the hallway,   
heading to the living room.  
The american had decided to give up and go back to normal live.  
He had managed to live without the german requiring his love befor this had all happened, he could do that now too.   
It would just be damn hard.  
Crawford wanted to be human again. Then he wouldn´t at last be able to work again and that would get his mind of of these stupid thougths.  
As he came into the living room he jumped up on to one of the chairs and curled together into a little ball.   
Although he didn´t want to admit it, he hurt badly. Not his body but his soul. He did love the redheadded man and now he knew that he wouldn´t be able to tell the other what he felt. It was just too much for him.  
In the meantime Schuldig had stood up and decided that he wanted to hear Crawford´s confession of love from him in words not in his thoughts. That meant he had to be around the little kitten for the next time. He just had to behave like always.   
The telepath grinned and went after the pre-cog.  
This would be fun! He could show his feelings freely,   
it would just give the raven kitty more courage to tell him.  
Opening the door of the living room he saw that there was noone in there.   
/Exept for Braddy!/   
He thought happily.   
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
Hope you all liked it! Till next time! 


End file.
